Brainless
by Lady Raksha
Summary: One shot of Johanna Mason after the war. No swearing involved.


**A/N: Was about to take a break from fan fictions, but then I realized that I was almost finished with this one. One shot story to finish off the year. **

**Thanks everyone for over 10,000 views for my stories this year. And may 2014 be ever in your favor.**

* * *

_"They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left that I love."_

That's what I told the district's precious Mockingjay before I stormed into the Jabberjay infested zone of the arena. She defied the Capitol while everyone was watching and they let her keep everything, her best friend, her mother… and her sister. Me? I refused one Capitolist, in private, and lost everyone.

Keep them alive, especially her, those are Finnick and my orders. The districts had finally come to their senses and a rebellion was finally under way. That would've been nice had they decided on that beforehand. Not even that long ago, two years would satisfy me. At least then I'd still have someone.

Like so many before me, I thought that after I won the games that was it. All I had to do now was go home and live out the rest of my life in comfort returning to the Capitol only to be a mentor. But a year after winning I learned there are always strings attached. I won, but I also lost.

I was going to do what they told me, but my parents found out. One of my admirers just couldn't wait until the games and so he showed up in my district. But my parents refused point blank for him to be anywhere near me. And it was at point blank that they were killed that day.

My sister was the only one I had left in the world and I would do anything to keep her alive. But during the Reaping of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Emma's name was pulled. I told her my plan to get sponsors, but when she was in the arena she was killed in the bloodbath.

Liber Wine. That's the man that got my family killed. But after that day I vowed that he would never have me. None of them would. There was no one left I loved for them to hold hostage.

If keeping this girl alive means I'll get a chance to kill them then so be it. I just expected to be rescued with her.

They abandoned me, that was the only thing I could think of for weeks as the Capitol tried to get everything from me. I didn't know that much, but what I did know they got from me. I dare one of those self-righteous Thirteeners to withstand that kind of torture and not say a thing. What did I owe them? It's not like they ever did a thing for me.

Jealousy was certainly part of why I didn't like Katniss. Every step of the way the rebellion has scrambled to make sure her life was just perfect. Her family is safely tucked away in the bunkers of Thirteen. When she got shot, they scrambled to get her back here for surgery and then made sure she was comfortable in the bed next to mine in the hospital.

But that doesn't matter now. She's just like me… and I never wanted that.

Everything has strings attached, even in the rebellion. The Star Squad had been taken out and the rebels were so outraged that they advanced further and faster into the Capitol. I realized too late that the new rallying point was the Mockingjay's sister.

They kept Prim back far enough with the medics, but she was now the poster child for the war. The whole country just adored Katniss' little sister. But when they got to the City Circle, they didn't hold her back as she rushed forward with the other medics to help the Capitol children that just suffered from an explosion. And then the rest of the bombs went off.

Now the Mockingjay is just like me… I never wanted that.

* * *

There's only one thing left for me and that's the death of Liber Wine. The new government told me that his execution was being postponed. For answers I went to Plutarch's precious face of the recovery. The Welkin children, especially the oldest girl, know more than what they let. I wasn't disappointed. I didn't even have to resort to threats, Vixen told me right off. They postponed the execution because he escaped.

Several months later I get a phone call telling me they have him again. He's being held for questioning for something I don't know and don't care about. All I care about is that I get to watch him die.

Returning home from that trip I feel empty. The people the government pays to keep me alive show up and do their thing day in and day out. Maybe that idiot in the rabbit warren had a point. There's no going back so I might as well get on with my life. But what do I have to live for now that my revenge is complete?

When I get a picture of Finnick and Annie's son something comes to life inside of me. Among the victors, Finnick was the closest thing to a friend I had. I'm not sure what it is that I want, maybe to protect him? Annie is such a pushover that I set out to District Four to make sure Plutarch understood the boundaries.

Annie lives for her son but she still has her episodes. I don't know how Finnick got her out so someone had to take care of the baby. He has Finnick's eyes and his fight. And after a few months of staying there, I didn't want to leave.

I still have therapy with that head doctor from Thirteen. But it's one of the people assigned to watch Annie that really helps me. Fyke noticed my fear of water and after months of kicking, screaming, cursing, and episodes where I was completely terrified, he got me into the water and eventually taught me to swim.

My curiosity gets the better of me and I want to know what's going on with my fellow victors. Enorbaria is happily installed at her home in Two. People still don't like her, but what choice do they have? Beetee keeps busy in District Three with improvements. The boy he adopted as a nephew has a pair of kids that keep him busy. I know because they're on TV… a lot. Annie's here and so I always know what's going on with her.

That leaves the three from District 12. No one really knows what's going on with them. When Haymitch took the Mockingjay home a few years ago, she was dead to the world. I know loverboy is back with her again, but not madly in love with her as he was before. After what Snow did to him I'd be surprised if he loved her at all anymore.

* * *

Fyke crossed a line today. I storm back to the house I share with Annie and her son. Annie's expression turns from sadness to expectant that quickly disappears when she sees my mood.

Before I have a chance to interrogate her on her involvement Fin pips up, "We got packages, Auntie Jo!"

I'm about to snap at the kid, but Finnick is just too cute for him to suffer my ire especially when it's not his fault. That prize belongs to his mother that I'm certain knew Fyke would try to propose. She and I are going to have a talk later.

Taking one deep breath after the other I turn to him, "Where is it?"

"See what we got!"

I stare at a painting leaning up against the wall, the object Annie was staring at. Peeta, it has to be one of his paintings. No one captures this kind of detail so perfectly. It's Finnick and Annie's wedding day. Sure we can pop in the tape and replay it over and over, but this painting captures the emotions of that day. No wonder Annie is ready to cry again.

Before I know it, Fin grabs my hand and pulls me towards the front room. "Come on. I want to see what you got. Mommy's package was lots bigger…"

This would be one of the times I wish I could go back to the days where he didn't talk so much. The kid chatters on about the size and that it took two men to bring it in. He finally stops talking when I see the package on the desk.

"See?"

He loves opening packages regardless if they're for him. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised that it's still wrapped. I let him remove the strings and parchment from the box to find a very short letter.

_Remembered you saying that you liked this one. _

_ ~Katniss Mellark_

"Mellark? Wait, when did that happen?" I say aloud.

Removing the lid I find something I never imagined I'd see again. The fabric is deep blue velvet and as I lift it up I see diamonds along with it. It takes me a minute to remember where I'd seen it before and then it hits me. This was the dress I told her I wanted to rip right off of her.

Annie comes in. "We're not supposed to tell anyone they got married."

I snort, "Weren't they already married?"

She finds this less than amusing, but then most of my jokes are to her.

"But this means they're better… right? Like it's possible to be happy again after everything?"

"Sure," I say hesitantly.

"Come on, Fin, time to go to bed."

"Awe," we say in unison.

"Not funny Auntie Jo."

"But it's so much fun to mimic you," I say.

While Annie takes the kid upstairs, I stare at the dress. So, they got better. The screaming boy who shared adjoining cells with me has managed to get it together enough to marry the woman he'd forgotten he was in love with. And the mess of a Mockingjay was able to open herself up again. Maybe I could too?

Holding the dress up to a small mirror I laugh.

"Brainless."


End file.
